La vengeance de Merrin
by Skye Iero
Summary: Merrin voulait se venger contre Natsu et Gray vu que ces derniers l'ont abandonné à la soirée Karaoké. Elle lança un débat musical, idée de rigoler un peu ayant déjà une idée derrière la tête pour que son plan fonctionne. Si seulement ils savaient ce qu'elle leurs réserve. . .


J'ai vraiment ça dans mes affaires. O.O Le plus drôle, je l'avais écrite à la main cette histoire. Oui, les chansons sont basés sur ceux des Vocaloids, car c'était la seule chose que j'écoutais avant. ."

Disclamer: Les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas. Merrin et Alexya-Kira m'apparitennet, elles sont deux de mes OC. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Dans la guilde de Fairy Tail qui normalement est pleine de vie était calme, regardant le débat musical entre le dragon slayer de feu, Natsu Dragneel et la mage de musique, Merrin Walker. C'était à savoir qui réagira le premier. C'était Lucy qui devait régler les problèmes s'il y en avait. Ou plus précisément, quand une décide de se venger. . .<p>

Lucy: Les régles sont simples, aucun aide-mémoire n'est permi. Aucune magie n'est permise, même pour toi Rin-chan. Les spectateurs n'ont pas le droit de vous aider, c'est considéré comme de la triche. Cela en vaut autant pour toi, Natsu et toi Rin-chan, vous ne pouvez pas consulter les gens autours ni même moi. Prêt? C'est partie, Merrin!

La prénommée Merrin portait des bottes blanche à Alice de Pandora Hearts avec une jupe jeans et un débardeur violet comme ses yeux. Ses cheveux long châtin était rattaché en une couette basse du côté gauche dont ils étaient ondulés mais frisés vers la fin. Elle ne pouvait pas invoqué ses esprits de la musique, autant y aller par la mémoire. Dans un sens, c'était trop tard, car plutôt elle avait invoquer Alexya-Kira pour quelques conseils. C'était Merrin qui commençait, maintenant on peut dire que c'est commencé.

Merrin: Alice Human Sacrifice

Aucune réaction.

Natsu: SPICE

_Je la connais par coeur celle là_, pensa Merrin.

Merrin: Hurting for a very hurtful pain.

La seule chose qu'elle eut le droit c'est au sourire de Natsu.

Natsu: C'était pas ta préférée déjà? Servant of Evil.

Elle soupira, le théâtre du mal, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle entend souvent c'est bien cette chanson que l'esprit de la clef de Fa répète souvent depuis 2 mois.

Merrin: Hurting for a very hurtful pain? Oui, ça l'est. Koi wa Sensou!

Natsu: Koi wa Sensou? Love is war, non? Harvest.

Merrin: Lost Life. Si, quoi, tu penses?!

Natsu: Cruel Clocks.

Merrin: Lost Destination.

Natsu: Yanderenka.

Merrin: Ah, Psychotic Len's Love Song! Shota Shota Burning Night ~

Natsu: Simulation.

Merrin: Hashire avec ça?

Natsu: Unhappy Refrain.

Merrin: Dance Site of Darkness.

Natsu: Ça c'est ce que t'écoutait i heure de ça.

Merrin: Cesse de parler, c'est à toi!

Natsu: Shota Desuyon.

Merrin: *devenue toute rouge de gêne* . . .

Elle se contenta de se lever se mêlant à la foule pour retrouver Alexya et se séparé pour faire croire qu'elle soit été se réfugié derrière le bar. Natsu savait que ça serait facile de gagner vu qu'il savait qu'elle détestait cette chanson et qu'elle partirait se cacher vu qu'elle sait mieux que les autres membres de la guilde ce qu'est cette fameuse chanson, en plus, qu'elle avait compris tout de suite où il en venait. Une idée passa dans la tête du dragon slayer, Merrin adorait plutôt adore la chanson ~The Lost Memory~, la même que Lucy lui avait fait écouté et que la mage de musique l'avait entendu par les originaux aussi. Un sourire apparu sur son visage, bien sûr, il entraina Gray dans son plan.

Gray: Encore un de tes plans débiles?

Natsu: Nah, The Lost Memory, tu connais?

Gray: Ah, ça. =="

Natsu: Hey Rin! Écoute ça!

Natsu/Gray:

Remember

Kegareta tsumi fukaki ai (Merrin: Kegareta)

Jikan ga moshi modoseru nara (Ai o modoseru nara)

Anata to sugoshita azayaka na (Sugoshita kisetsu)

Kisetsu o mou ichido shiritai (Mou ichido shiritai)

Remember

Oshiete kuuhaku no mama (Oshiete)

Doushite namida wa koboreru? (Namida wa koboreru)

Toki o kakemeguri ano basho e (Toki kakemeguri)

Nukenai itami no wake wa doko ni? (Nukenai itami no wake wa)

La mage était déjà sur place, elle remercia Alexya d'avoir joué le jeu. Depuis le début, elle était là, s'étant mise derrière Gajeel, c'était simple de prendre une revenge sur Natsu en plus de Gray, car ces deux-là avaient refusé de participer au karaoké que Mira avait fait il y a quelque jours. Tant pis, Merrin avait plus d'une surprise pour eux.

Merrin: Je l'ai dit que je finirais par vous faire chanter ~The Lost Memory~.

Natsu/Gray: Riiiiiiiiin!

Merrin: *sourire innocent* Je peux invoquer les originaux, si vous voulez.

Ni Natsu, ni Gray eurent le temps de répondre sur ce que Merrin avait dit, car celle-ci avait déjà pris la fuite vers une mission laissant les deux autres à la guilde sous les yeux étonnés des membres de la guilde sauf pour une Lucy qui riait, car elle était au courant du plan de vengeance de Merrin, ce qui devrait calmer ces deux-là pendant le temps qu'elle serait absente, surtout après le coup qu'elle venait de faire, du moins, ça reste encore à voir.


End file.
